1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semipermeable microcapsules containing silica gel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The immobilization of enzymes (homogeneous catalysts) by encapsulation within permanent, semipermeable microcapsules was first reported by Chang (Science, Vol. 146, p. 524, 1964) who employed interfacial polycondensation to prepare polyamide membranes enclosing solutions containing various enzymes. In subsequent work a number of enzymes have been encapsulated within semipermeable membranes. In Biotechnol. and Bioeng. Symp., No. 3, pp. 395-399, John Wiley & Sons, Inc. (1972) Chang teaches that, when microencapsulating enzymes in semipermeable membranes, it is important that the enzyme be dissolved in a hemoglobin or hemolysate solution before microencapsulation.
In a copending application of M. J. Marquisee and W. W. Prichard, Ser. No. 487,815, filed on even date, semipermeable microcapsules containing a finely divided heterogeneous catalyst and a ferromagnetic material are described and claimed.